Change
by VikaKyura
Summary: Berawal dari dua budak belian yang berhasil kabur dari sebuah rumah hiburan, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, sampai kini keduanya telah beranjak dewasa. Sebagai dua insan yang dipersatukan oleh takdir yang kejam, bagaimana kehidupan mereka sekarang? / ULQUIHIME. / CHAPTER 4 UP. R n R?
1. Chapter 1 - chance

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

 **Overture : Bleach opening 12 – Change (Miwa)**

 **Warning : Tulisan dalam** _ **italic**_ **adalah** _ **flashback story**_ **.**

* * *

 **Change.**

 **by VikaKyura**

 _Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Mereka hanyalah dua anak yatim piatu yang dijual pada rumah hiburan itu sebagai budak, semenjak setahun lalu, sesaat setelah perang besar usai. Sebagai anak-anak terlantar korban perang yang tidak ada harganya, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 – chance**_

 _ **I won't be yield and I won't be swept away,**_ aku tidak akan menyerah, aku tidak akan terhanyut.

 _ **No matter how many times,**_ tak peduli seberapa kali pun,

 _ **Embracing even my sadness,**_ sambil merengkuh bahkan kepedihanku,

 _ **I'll run.**_ Aku akan menjalaninya.

* * *

 _Ia baru pulang dari ladang ketika melihat gadis kecil itu tengah duduk sendirian di pojokan halaman rumah, sambil memeluk lututnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa. Sosok mungilnya sengaja disembunyikan dibalik bayangan dedaunan pohon. Auranya suram. Energi positif yang biasa dipancarkannya memudar._

 _Sang bocah lelaki yang sedang memanggul cangkul di pundaknya itu datang menghampiri tanpa bersuara. Semakin mendekat, manik hijau gelapnya tetap menatap lekat sosok itu. Wajah si gadis sedang tertunduk dalam. Senyuman yang selalu terpatri di mulut kecilnya tampaknya menghilang._

 _Meski hanya untuk sesaat._

 _Menyadari kedatangan seseorang, si gadis mendongak perlahan. Iris kelabunya melebar. Sempat kaget dan kebingungan sejenak, ia cepat-cepat mengedipkan mata. Sambil menelengkan kepalanya ke samping, senyuman lemah kembali menghiasi bibir kecilnya._

" _Ulqui-kun?" bisiknya, berusaha tidak terdengar lirih._

 _Ulquiorra tak menyahut. Hanya terus melirik penampilan berantakan si gadis. Menyadari luka lebam dan memar baru di tubuhnya telah bertambah. Rupanya, wanita-wanita binal penghuni rumah hiburan tempat mereka tinggal, lagi-lagi memukulinya._

 _Ulquiorra kembali menaikkan pandangannya pada wajah gadis itu. Meski sedang berusaha tidak terlihat muram, namun air mukanya kentara lelah._

" _Baru pulang dari ladang?" gadis berambut pendek sewarna senja itu lanjut bertanya. Mata abu besarnya menatap penasaran, meskipun ia tidak sedang mengharap jawaban. Gadis kecil bernama Orihime itu sudah terbiasa diabaikan oleh anak lelaki bersifat dingin yang berusia tiga tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut._

 _Tetapi tak disangka oleh si gadis, untuk pertama kalinya Ulquiorra berkata padanya._

" _Mereka menyudutkanmu lagi."_

 _Orihime sempat melebarkan mata, terkejut, setelah hampir setahun penuh sejak mereka dipertemukan di rumah hiburan itu, akhirnya Ulquiorra mau berbicara padanya juga. Tak mau berlama-lama tercengang, senyum lembut si gadis berubah lirih saat ia berpaling ke samping. Hazelnya menatap nanar ilalang yang tumbuh liar di sebelah tempatnya duduk. Ia mengangguk pelan. Orihime tahu sudah terlambat untuk berkelit._

 _Ulquiorra tetap berdiri tegap di sana, hanya kepalanya yang masih tertunduk ke bawah._

" _Suatu hari nanti, jika aku sudah punya uang... aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini." gumam Orihime, "Aku akan bekerja lebih keras." Lanjutnya, memecah keheningan yang sempat meliputi keduanya. Agak ragu apa ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk mencurahkan keinginannya, di kali pertama keduanya bercakap._

" _Mereka tak akan pernah membayarmu." Ulquiorra mengatakan hal yang sudah jelas._

 _Orihime terdiam sejenak, sekali lagi ia mengangguk lemah. Arah tatapannya dikembalikan pada anak lelaki di hadapannya. Tetapi perlahan matanya kembali dipenuhi pengharapan. "Tapi kau tahu, masih ada Haineko onee-chan yang baik di sini."_

 _Ulquorra hanya menatap datar. Kerap kali ia berhasil dibuat keheranan dengan sikap gadis kecil itu. Orihime sering sengaja disudutkan secara psikis, bahkan sesekali disiksa secara fisik, namun ia masih bisa terus bersikap riang dan selalu penuh harap seperti demikian. Ulquiorra merasa setengah dari dirinya merasa jengkel dengan sifat positif gadis itu, namun setengah dirinya yang lain selalu dibuat takjub._

 _Gadis kecil berusia delapan tahun itu kadang bisa bersikap jauh lebih dewasa dari pada wanita-wanita dewasa di sana. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya berinisiasi menghampiri Orihime sekarang. Setelah sekian lama menjaga jarak dari semua orang -bahkan dari gadis itu- dengan pikiran ia tidak butuh menjalin hubungan apa pun dan berteman dengan siapa pun di tempat ini, setelah hanya memperhatikan Orihime dari kejauhan, akhirnya Ulquiorra merasa gerah juga dengan kesabaran dan kebaikan yang terus ditunjukkan gadis itu._

 _Orihime masih terus bicara. "Dia sesekali memberiku uang tips setelah aku membantu merapikan kimononya. Jika kukumpulkan—"_

" _Kau mungkin sudah mati bahkan sebelum itu bisa terjadi." Potong Ulquiorra._

 _Wajah Orihime kembali muram. "Jangan berkata seperti itu." Si gadis mulai menepuk kedua belah pipinya, menarik napas dalam seraya bangkit berdiri. "Selain berharap, apalagi yang bisa kita lakukan...?"_

 _Ulquiorra menyaksikan gadis kecil itu mulai membenahi penampilannya, menarik lengan pakaiannya untuk menutupi luka memar di sana._

" _Apa kau haus? Aku akan menyiapkan minuman." Orihime tersenyum sekali lagi, sebelum mulai melangkah pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _Rembulan bersinar lebih redup dari biasanya di malam itu._

 _Ulquiorra tengah mengangkut setumpuk batang kayu bakar di pundaknya, hendak menyimpannya ke gudang, saat mendengar suara gedebuk pelan berasal dari belakang bangunan tersebut._

 _Mendengar suara kekehan tawa wanita-wanita yang sayup-sayup dapat ia kenali, bocah itu segera menjatuhkan muatannya dan berjalan memutari sisi gudang. Firasatnya memburuk._

 _Benar saja._

 _Emeraldnya melebar kala melihat dua orang wanita penghibur, Loly dan Menoly, tengah asik menjambaki rambut auburn_ _seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tersungkur di bawah kaki mereka. Menyaksikan langsung pembulian tersebut, ia mendapati tangan mungil Orihime sedang membekap kuat mulutnya sendiri, berusaha menghalangi pekikannya agar tidak lolos dari sana. Mata abunya terpejam erat._

 _Seketika panas terasa menjalari Ulquiorra. Ia menggeram dan berlari menubruk tubuh kedua wanita itu, menghentikan aksi mereka, menyingkirkan keduanya untuk menjauh dari tempat Orihime._

 _Menoly memekik, sementara Loly langsung memutar balik tubuhnya, menatap marah pada anak lelaki yang kini sedang berdiri menghalangi tempat mereka, memberi jarak keduanya pada gadis kecil yang sedang mereka siksa._

 _Menoly segera membentak. "Apa yang kau—"_

" _Sampah." Komentar Ulquiorra singkat sambil mata membidik tajam keduanya._

 _Wanita-wanita itu mengernyit._

 _Sementara Orihime mendongak. Matanya membulat lebar ketika mendapati Ulquiorra tengah berdiri memunggunginya._

" _Apa?!" Loly langsung membelalak. Ia melangkah maju, mengangkat satu tangan, lalu mengibaskannya cepat ke depan._

 _PLAK._

 _Tamparan keras mendarat di sebelah pipi Ulquiorra. Membuat kepalanya menengok sekaligus ke arah samping._

" _Kurang ajar kau!" geram Loly._

" _Heh. Rasakan itu." cemooh Menoly. "Anak kecil berlaga jadi pahlawan, huh?"_

 _Keduanya tertawa._

 _Ulquiorra kembali meluruskan kepalanya, dan mendongak. Ekspresinya datar. "Akan kuadukan ini pada owner." Ancamnya._

 _Alis Loly dan Menoly berdenyut. "Beraninya—"_

 _Mereka berhenti, berjengit serentak ketika mendapati kilatan membunuh dari tatapan sangat dingin yang dilempar oleh anak lelaki beriris hijau itu._

" _Uh," Tubuh keduanya seakan mendadak kaku. Anak ini berbahaya, pikir mereka._

" _Cih." Loly yang pertama kalinya memutar tubuh. "Ayo pergi, Menoly." Ajaknya kesal._

 _Menoly melempar delikan tidak suka untuk terakhir kali, sebelum ikut mengekori saudarinya._

 _Ulquiorra tetap melempar tatapan tajam sampai sosok mereka menghilang di belokan._

 _Akhirnya ia berbalik badan. Dilihatnya gadis kecil itu masih terduduk di lututnya, dengan wajah tercengang. Barangkali tak pernah membayangkan atau pun menyangka seorang Ulquiorra akan datang menyelamatkannya._

 _Ulquiorra sedikit membungkuk dan meraih satu lengan gadis itu, menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri._

" _T-terima kasih." Akhirnya Orihime bisa berucap pelan. Tenggorokannya masih perih akibat terus menahan jeritan._

 _Ulquiorra menatapnya dalam diam. Bukannya mengaduh, gadis itu hanya tersenyum ringkih. Meski kini ia tidak perlu berusaha tampil ceria seperti biasanya. Barangkali, Orihime sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Tapi gadis kecil itu tetap tak menitikkan air mata. Padahal Ulquiorra tahu, bahwa Orihime selalu diam-diam menangis jika dirinya sedang berada sendirian. Meratapi nasibnya yang tak pernah ia suarakan._

 _Memang, tak ada tempat bagi mereka mengadu, di sini._

 _Iris hijau memperhatikan rambut merah-jingga Orihime yang sedang berantakan. Gadis itu sama sekali bukan anak nakal, tidak pula senang berbuat ulah. Namun wajah manisnya dan warna oranye rambutnya yang tidak biasa, selalu membuatnya sering disudutkan tanpa alasan. Barangkali, para wanita dewasa di rumah hiburan itu hanya iri pada penampilan seorang gadis kecil yang mencolok seperti demikian._

 _Sama seperti dirinya yang sering diganggu atau pun diolok karena warna mata dan kulit putih pucatnya. Wajah manis alami dengan auburn terang dan emerald gelap dipadu kulit putih pucat bukanlah warna yang dapat ditemukan secara mudah di sini. Beruntung bagi Ulquiorra, selain lebih dewasa dari segi umur, ia memiliki sifat yang membuat dirinya tidak mudah disudutkan. Bahkan orang-orang lebih memilih menjauh karena sikapnya yang sering dibilang sama sekali tidak ramah dengan tutur kata dingin._

 _Meski sekali-kali ia masih dijadikan sebagai sasaran amarah orang-orang yang tersinggung dengan sikap blak-blakannya. Di saat itu-lah Orihime kecil selalu datang membalut luka-lukanya. Hanya itu interaksi yang mereka punya, sedari dulu. Tetapi walau kerap kali diabaikan, gadis kecil itu selalu bisa tersenyum padanya dengan polosnya._

" _Ulqui-kun?"_

 _Panggilan itu membuat Ulquiorra berkedip. Dipandangnya lagi gadis kecil yang kini sedang memasang raut resah._

" _Ah, bagaimana ini..." Orihime menempatkan satu tangannya di mulut, seakan baru menyadari sesuatu. "Jika Ulqui-kun sampai ikut dilukai hanya karena membantuku—"_

" _Ck." Ulquiorra mendecak. Selalu mementingkan orang lain sebelum dirinya sendiri. Gadis di depannya sontak diam saat nada bicaranya meninggi. "Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuan?"_

 _Ulquiorra tahu Orihime sering dijahili, namun tidak sampai separah belakangan ini. Tetapi gadis itu selalu bersikap seolah ia tidak mempunyai masalah dan tak pernah mengadukan apa pun. Barangkali, sikapnya itu yang membuat wanita-wanita sampah yang iri padanya semakin senang mengoloknya sampai pada serangan fisik. Meski Orihime selalu berkilah bahwa luka-luka itu hanya akibat dari kecerobohannya._

 _Si gadis kecil tak menjawab, namun riak air mulai menggenangi mata bulat besarnya._

 _ **Minta tolong pada siapa?**_ _Kalimat itu seolah tertahan di ujung bibir sang gadis kecil._

 _Kalimat yang sama yang kembali menampar benak Ulquiorra. Benar. Tak ada yang benar-benar bisa dimintai tolong di sini. Padanya? Tentu saja itu akan sama percumanya._

 _Mereka hanyalah dua anak yatim piatu yang dijual pada rumah hiburan itu sebagai budak, semenjak setahun lalu, sesaat setelah perang besar usai. Sebagai anak-anak terlantar korban perang yang tidak ada harganya. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil tanpa kekuatan dan tanpa perlindungan seperti mereka selain menuruti apa yang diperintahkan orang yang memberi makan._

 _Melihat kebingungan muncul di wajah Ulquiorra, Orihime menggeleng cepat._

" _Tak apa. Sakitnya hanya perlu kuabaikan agar tidak terlalu terasa." Ujar gadis itu._

 _Emerald Ulquiorra masih menusuk tajam hazel Orihime. "Sampai kapan?"_

 _ **Sampai kapan akan ditahan?**_ _Pasti yang sakit bukan hanya tubuh mungil itu._

 _Gelengan si gadis melemah. Ia tidak tahu jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. "Tidak apa." Ulangnya. Lalu ia tersenyum ringkih, meski netra abunya masih tampak basah. "Aku hanya perlu terus tersenyum di depan mereka." Ungkapnya polos. "Setelah cukup dewasa, aku pasti bisa pergi dari tempat ini."_

" _Kau akan berakhir dijadikan wanita penghibur seperti mereka jika tinggal lebih lama."_

 _Pernyataan Ulquiorra membuat mata Orihime melebar disertai pekikan._

 _Entah apa yang dipahami gadis berusia delapan tahun itu mengenai tempat ini dan profesi yang dijalani di sini, pastinya Orihime masih menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang buruk, dan ia tidak mau sampai menimpanya._

 _Gadis itu hanya tergagap sambil menelan ludah. Meski suaranya tak keluar lagi. Akhirnya air di sudut matanya menetes. Barangkali, dalam kepositifan pikirannya, ia pun tetap tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar._

 _Ulquiorra menarik napas singkat._

 _Orihime melonjak saat merasakan bocah lelaki berusia sebelas tahun itu kembali meraih tangannya, dan menariknya pergi._

" _Obati lukamu." Ujarnya._

 _Mendengar itu, Orihime melanjutkan isakannya yang entah kenapa terasa sulit dihentikan._

 _._

 _._

 _Wanita muda berambut merah gelap pendek langsung terkesiap ketika menyingkap yukata lusuh yang sedang dikenakan gadis kecil di depannya. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang lebih mencengangkan dibanding saat ia pertama kali mendapati Orihime datang padanya sambil menangis dengan wajah dipenuhi memar._

 _Luka lebam yang lebih dalam._

" _Apa yang terjadi?" jade pudarnya menatap bingung ke arah Orihime. Ketika tak ada jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya, ia menoleh ke arah anak lelaki di sampingnya, namun hanya mendapat hasil yang sama._

 _Dengan panik Haineko segera mencari kotak obat, tak perlu menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk menginterogasi, alih-alih memilih segera memberikan fokusnya untuk mengobati luka Orihime._

 _Tak ada yang bicara lagi. Hanya terdengar suara rintihan pelan gadis itu saat lengannya dibersihkan._

 _Dari tempatnya, Ulquiorra hanya diam memperhatikan._

 _Ini pertama kalinya ia memasuki ruangan seorang geisha, dan bertemu langsung dengannya secara privasi. Ia tidak pernah mengizinkan dirinya mempercayai siapa pun semenjak datang ke tempat ini, namun mereka tidak punya pilihan lain. Nampaknya, wanita berkulit tan di depannya bisa sedikit dipercaya._

 _Haineko mendesah dalam sambil merangkum mukanya ketika luka Orihime telah selesai dibalut perban. "Aku tahu ini akan terjadi." Ia mendesah dalam, membuat Ulquiorra mengalihkan tatapannya dari sosok Orihime di sebrang sana pada wanita itu._

" _Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini." lanjut si wanita._

 _Ulquiorra menyipitkan mata. "Apa maksudmu?"_

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bicara semenjak memasuki ruangan tersebut._

 _Bukannya mengacuhkan anak lelaki itu, Haineko semakin memberikan perhatiannya pada Orihime yang sedang mengembalikan kotak obat pada lemari di sudut lain ruangan._

" _Lihatlah gadis itu." ucap sang geisha. "Dengan paras demikian, semua orang bisa melihat dia akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang menawan dan memikat, hanya dalam selang beberapa tahun saja. Para wanita yang merasa posisinya di sini terancam, tentu akan bergerak cepat..." Ia kembali menghela napas. Kali ini menoleh pada Ulquiorra yang satu alis hitamnya sedang terangkat._

" _.. untuk menyingkirkannya sebelum semua terlambat." Lanjut Haineko. Ia melirik singkat Orihime yang telah selesai menyimpan kotak obat ke dalam lemari. "Pergilah." Bisiknya pelan._

 _Ulquiorra merengut dalam. "Apa—"_

" _Keberadaanmu sama buruknya. Tak akan ada masa depan untuk kalian di tempat seperti ini." Potong wanita itu._

 _Sebelum Ulquiorra kembali berucap, Haineko telah memutar tubuhnya dengan cepat ke arah sebuah nakas. Diambilnya sesuatu dari dalam sana._

" _Hanya sedikit yang bisa kuberikan." Ucap Haineko sama cepatnya, membuat bocah di depannya semakin kebingungan ketika ia diserahi sebuah bungkusan kecil dan dua benda lain. "Setidaknya ini bisa membawamu keluar dari ibu kota."_

 _Ulquiorra menunduk, melihat kantong yang ia yakin isinya adalah sejumlah uang logam, selembar kertas usang, dan sebuah lampu minyak kecil._

" _Pergi sejauh mungkin." Sepasang jade pudar itu menatap lekat emerald gelap yang sedang membulat lebar di hadapannya. "Sekarang juga."_

 _Ulquiorra paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, atau pun maksud wanita geisha itu. Ia ingin sekali pergi dari sana, sejak dulu. Namun apa daya. Tanpa kekuatan, perlindungan atau sepeser pun uang, apa yang bisa dilakukan anak kecil seperti dirinya?_

 _Saat kini ia diberi kesempatan..._

 _Keduanya melonjak ketika melihat Orihime telah kembali menghampiri mereka._

 _Haineko segera beranjak berdiri dan memeluk singkat gadis mungil itu, yang hazelnya sedang melempar tanya. Namun sang wanita malah menoleh pada Ulquiorra, kembali berucap padanya._

" _Cepat."_

 _Ulquiorra menggigit bibirnya selagi kedua tangan mengeratkan genggamannya atas barang-barang yang sebelumnya ia peroleh._

 _Dengan tergesa ia ikut bangkit dan segera menyambar lengan gadis kecil di depannya._

 _Tak mau membuang-buang waktu lagi._

 _._

 _._

" _U-Ulqui-kun?" Orihime bertanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa yang sedang kita—"_

" _Ssh." Ulquiorra menimpali singkat. Fokusnya sedang ditempatkan pada jalanan tanah yang sedang mereka lalui. Satu tangannya terangkat memegang lampu minyak, tangannya yang lain masih menarik lengan gadis itu._

 _Orihime hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Masih tak mengerti mengapa ia dibawa melewati jalanan setapak sepanjang ladang sayuran yang terletak jauh di belakang rumah hiburan. Sementara Ulquiorra kecil tengah sibuk berpikir. Rumah hiburan terletak di pinggiran ibu kota. Ada sebuah desa beberapa mil di depan setelah mereka melewati kebun dan hutan. Tak apa, semua aman. Ia sudah hapal sekali rute tempat ini. Jika Langkah-langkah kecil yang dibawa kaki mungil mereka bisa mengantarkan keduanya sampai ke sana sebelum fajar, maka hilangnya dua budak itu tak akan segera ketahuan. Setelah sampai di desa, mereka hanya tinggal mencari cara untuk pergi ke perbatasan._

 _Dan meninggalkan kota itu selamanya._

 _Ulquiorra mengerjap saat merasakan tarikan kuat di pakaiannya._

 _Ia menoleh. Dalam keremangan, dilihatnya ketegangan sedang meliputi wajah manis Orihime. Tangannya gemetaran._

" _Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" lontar gadis kecil itu, suaranya mendekati bisikan._

 _Ulquiorra yakin Orihime pun akhirnya paham dengan apa yang sedang mereka coba lakukan._

 _Bocah lelaki itu kembali meluruskan kepalanya ke depan. Genggaman tangannya dieratkan. Lalu ia mengangguk singkat._

" _Kita akan menjalaninya, entah bagaimana."_

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Hihihi."

Suara kekehan tawa itu terdengar berasal dari dalam pondok.

Ulquiorra sempat menaikan alis, sebelum mulai membuka pintu dan melongok ke dalam. Dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut merah-jingga panjang sedang duduk santai di bangku meja makan.

" _Onna,_ "

Suara dalam nan maskulin tersebut membuat dagu Orihime terjatuh dari topangan tangannya saat tubuhnya melonjak singkat.

Perempuan muda berparas ayu itu lantas mendongak, menyunggingkan senyum kaku. Sementara lelaki di hadapannya tetap berwajah datar, sudah terbiasa dengan perilaku konyol gadis yang tinggal satu atap dengannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, sudah melamun di sepagi ini." Ucapan tersebut lebih merujuk pada sindiran ketus si lelaki.

Orihime hanya mengelus kepala belakangnya dengan agak canggung. Mulutnya menyeringai malu. "Um, aku hanya sedang berpikir betapa asiknya jika kau punya empat tangan dengan empat kapak di masing-masingnya sehingga pekerjaan memotong kayu bakar akan menjadi lebih cepat—"

Gadis itu memelankan perkataannya ketika menyadari delikan tidak suka Ulquiorra yang jelas tidak setuju tubuhnya sembarangan dijadikan sebagai objek fantasinya.

"—dan mudah dilakukan." Orihime menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari tatapan yang dilempar lelaki itu semakin intens saja. "Oh, _well_ , aku hanya berpikir— _ehem,_ sedang mencoba menghabiskan waktu selama menunggumu selesai." Ralatnya.

Ulquiorra tidak memberi respon lebih jauh, seperti biasa. Orihime mengedikkan singkat bahunya. Sambil melihat Ulquiorra mulai duduk di sebrang tempatnya, si gadis ikut mendudukan diri.

Orihime mulai menuangkan air ke dalam gelas mereka, lalu mendorong satu gelas ke arah si lelaki, selagi ia bertanya. "Kau lebih memilih untuk makan, atau mandi dulu?"

"Makan." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat. Ia tahu sedari tadi gadis itu terus memandang ke arah makanan mereka dengan tatapan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Orihime tersenyum senang. "Oke."

Lantas mereka mulai menyantap sarapan di pagi itu, dalam kenyamanan.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2 - withstand

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

 **Overture : Bleach opening 12 – Change (Miwa)**

 **Warning : Terjemahan fanfic Not There (milik VikaKyura) dengan sedikit pengembangan cerita.**

* * *

 **Change.**

 _Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Apa yang dihasilkan oleh waktu tujuh tahun selama mereka tinggal bersama, eh? Keduanya bahkan masih belum banyak mengenal satu sama lain, lebih jauh.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 – withstand**_

 _ **In this crazy world sometimes I lose sight of who I am,**_ di dunia yang gila ini terkadang aku melupakan siapa diriku.

* * *

Dia kuat. Baik fisik maupun mental.

Ulquiorra.

Itu yang selalu diyakini Orihime, sejak mereka pertama kali dipertemukan tujuh tahun lalu. Perang besar yang terjadi antara _Hueco Mundo_ dan _Soul Society,_ dua negara besar di bumi, telah meninggalkan banyak dampak buruk di sepenjuru dunia.

Ulquiorra dan Orihime adalah satu dari begitu banyak korban. Perang telah meluluh-lantahkan kota tempat tinggal mereka, merenggut keluarga mereka, dan mencuri masa depan mereka. Sama-sama berstatus sebagai anak terlantar korban perang, keduanya pertama kali bertemu di sebuah rumah hiburan kota sebagai budak belian.

sebagai anak yatim piatu yang sebatang kara, keduanya tak punya pilihan lain selain bekerja dan tinggal di tempat orang yang telah memberi mereka makan. Hingga pada suatu malam, Ulquiorra dan Orihime diberi kesempatan untuk lari bersama dari tempat yang tak layak tersebut.

Meski jauh lebih baik, namun kehidupan setelah itu juga tidak berjalan dengan mudah.

Tak ada uang, tak ada penopang, tak ada tempat tinggal dan tak ada tujuan. Satu-satunya yang mereka miliki, hanyalah nama masing-masing dan sebuah pakaian yang melekat pada keduanya.

Sebagai anak-anak yang pernah menyaksikan dan menjalani sendiri kehidupan yang keras nan mengerikan sebagai budak, baik Ulquiorra dan Orihime sama-sama memutuskan untuk tinggal tanpa perlindungan orang dewasa. Seperti halnya yang telah mereka alami, keduanya berpikir bahwa orang dewasa tidak akan bisa dipercaya. Perdagangan anak tanpa tempat tinggal selalu terjadi di seluruh dunia, Ulquiorra dan Orihime tidak ingin menjalani kehidupan seorang budak yang terkekang lagi.

Maka, mereka memulai kehidupan baru di tempat asing, tanpa bergantung pada bantuan siapa pun, tinggal bersama di tempat yang jauh dari kota asal mereka. Melarikan diri dari kota demi kota, sampai memijaki tanah negara asing, dan mulai saling menopang hidup satu sama lain.

Keduanya masih sangat muda saat itu, namun hidup memaksa mereka untuk bertahan.

Kini tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Ulquiorra tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang kuat. Ia selalu tampil stoik dan diam, barangkali itulah yang membuatnya tampak lebih dewasa. Sementara Orihime tetap menjadi gadis baik hati yang periang. Keduanya saling melengkapi.

Orihime tidak tahu apakah itu sudah menjadi sifat Ulquiorra sebagai seseorang yang berwatak serius, ataukah hanya cara si pemuda menyikapi segala yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, untuk mengatasi semua pengalaman buruknya. Yang pasti, pemuda itu telah berkepribadian seperti demikian semenjak mereka pertama bertemu.

Terlebih Ulquiorra memiliki pemikiran yang tajam dan cerdas meski ia tak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk belajar secara layak. Segala sesuatu yang mereka pelajari adalah dengan otodidak.

Dan segalanya tampak tetap tidak berubah dari semenjak mereka masih kanak-kanak.

Saat ini, Orihime yang sudah beranjak dewasa hanya bisa memperhatikan Ulquiorra diam-diam dari balik jendela pondok mereka. Mencuri-curi pandang diiantara kegiatannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan, sementara Ulquiorra mengerjakan rutinitas paginya yaitu mencangkul ladang dan mengumpulkan batang pohon untuk persediaan kayu bakar.

Tidak ada yang berubah. Baik interaksi di antara mereka, maupun perkembangan dalam hubungan keduanya.

Maksudnya, dua remaja tanggung yang berbeda jenis kelamin telah tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang cukup lama, dan tidak pernah terjadi 'sesuatu' di antara mereka. Normalnya, akan terjadi 'banyak hal', bukan? Apalagi, keduanya tidak memiliki hubungan darah dan sedang berada dalam fase dimana hormon sering kali berulah.

Namun sepertinya Ulquiorra memang tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan yang tidak senonoh terhadap Orihime. Pemuda itu selalu tampak cuek. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Orihime suka dan merasa nyaman untuk tinggal bersamanya.

Benar. Satu rahasia kecil di antara mereka adalah Orihime sudah semenjak lama diam-diam menyukai Ulquiorra.

Orihime bahkan tidak paham apa nama hubungan mereka. Mereka tidak bertindak sebagai kakak-adik, dan jelas sekali tidak pernah bersikap sebagai sepasang kekasih. Mereka hanya berinteraksi satu sama lain, mungkin hanya sebagai mitra hidup. Tetapi, bagi Orihime, sudah jelas bahwa Ulquiorra adalah satu-satunya keluarga baginya. Itu pun tak pernah merubah fakta bahwa Ulquiorra adalah orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan sampai saat ini selalu melindunginya.

Ulquiorra bertanggung jawab untuk mencari nafkah dan mendapatkan uang, sedangkan pekerjaan Orihime adalah untuk menyiapkan makanan dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Gadis itu selalu merasa aman dan bersyukur, meskipun nasib yang mengekangnya terbilang keras dan hidupnya sulit, karena Ulquiorra selalu ada bersamanya.

Orihime merasa baik-baik saja dengan keadaan hidup mereka. Tapi belakangan ini ada yang mengganggunya. Di beberapa tahun terakhir, gadis itu merasa Ulquiorra semakin tertutup. Apakah itu efek dari menjadi dewasa?

Bagaimana dengan perasaan pemuda itu?

Sejauh yang Orihime ketahui, pemuda berambut _ebony_ gelap itu sama sekali tak pernah banyak bicara. Mereka hidup dalam kesederhanaan, sehingga Ulquiorra sering kali harus melakukan pekerjaan kasar. Tapi sekali pun ia tak pernah mengeluh.

Bahkan sedikit emosi yang mendekati omelan pun tak pernah terlihat di wajahnya. Padahal, pemuda itu menunjukkan lebih banyak ekspresi saat usianya lebih muda dulu.

Orihime merasa baik-baik saja dengan kehidupan yang seperti ini. Namun bagaimana dengan Ulquiorra?

Pernahkan ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini?

Dalam kehidupan yang sulit seperti yang sedang mereka jalani ini, menjamin kehidupan untuk satu jiwa saja sudah terasa sulit. Sedangkan Ulquiorra harus menanggung hidup Orihime juga.

Padahal gadis itu merasa tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Belakangan ini, Orihime terus merasa khawatir mengenai masalah ini. Mungkin akibat bertambahnya usia gadis itu, sehingga pemikiran-pemikiran orang dewasa sudah mulai mengganggu benaknya.

Apakah dirinya hanya menjadi beban bagi Ulquiorra?

Apa bantuan yang dapat ia tawarkan kepada pemuda bermanik hijau gelap itu?

Ulquiorra menjadi benar-benar sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sehingga mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama. Pemuda itu sangat sulit dibaca, seperti kotak yang tertutup rapat, terutama jika soal pekerjaan.

Kadang-kadang, Orihime cemas Ulquiorra akan kehilangan hatinya. Ia khawatir jika pemuda berkulit pucat itu terlalu memaksakan diri.

Orihime terus tenggelam dalam pikirannya sambil menatap kosong udara di depannya, sampai-sampai ia melewatkan suara derak pintu terbuka dari arah belakang.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Refleks Orihime menoleh cepat, dan segera mendapati raut datar khas Ulquiorra saat pemuda itu lurus menatapnya. Beberapa butir keringat mengucur dari balik dahinya.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ tersebut hanya menyeringai, lalu segera menyiapkan segelas air yang kemudian didorongnya ke arah Ulquiorra.

Pemuda itu meraih gelas tersebut dan segera meneguk isinya sampai habis.

Seperti biasa setelah keduanya selesai menyantap sarapan, Ulquiorra akan langsung berbenah untuk pergi bekerja. Ia tak pernah tinggal lebih lama sekedar untuk melakukan pembicaraan ringan, karena itu memang diluar karakter si pemuda. Meski sebenarnya Orihime sedikit mengharapkannya.

"Aku harus bekerja sampai larut malam, jadi jangan tunggu aku pulang." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi makan.

Orihime berhenti membilas piring kotor yang sedang dicucinya ketika ia menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

Ini memang selalu terjadi satu kali di suatu waktu, saat Ulquiorra bekerja lembur dari pagi sampai tengah malam. Tapi tetap saja Orihime tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Ulquiorra singkat.

"Oh, oke." Respon Orihime. Seharusnya ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa kecewa, memang, meski Ulquiorra tidak pernah mau menceritakan apa jenis pekerjaan yang sedang dilakukannya. Tetapi, kadang-kadang hal ini membuat Orihime merasa tidak berguna.

Kemudian, Ulquiorra mulai melangkah pergi untuk mandi, tetapi ia menoleh singkat saat Orihime kembali berkata.

"Aku perlu belanja bahan makanan. Jadi, apa boleh aku ikut pergi ke kota denganmu?"

Sekilas Ulquiorra tampak menimbang.

"Tidak masalah." Sahutnya, sambil melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

X X X

Orihime tidak tahu pasti apa makanan kesukaan Ulquiorra, karena ia selalu memakan masakan apa pun yang disediakan oleh Orihime. Jadi, gadis itu tak perlu menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menebak-nebak.

Tetapi masalahnya, Orihime ingin mengetahui lebih banyak tentang pemuda itu. Ia ingin lebih banyak berbincang dengan Ulquiorra, mengenai banyak hal. Apa benda dan warna favorit pemuda itu, atau apa yang berada dalam pikirkannya. Terutama apa yang dipikirkan Ulquiorra tentang dirinya.

Tetapi Orihime selalu mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya. Setiap kali ia melihat Ulquiorra kecapekan saat pulang dari bekerja, gadis itu tak ingin mengganggu si pemuda meski hanya untuk sekedar bercakap ringan. Alhasil, mereka jarang sekali melakukan percakapan intens apalagi seputar masalah pribadi. _Lalu, apa yang dihasilkan oleh waktu tujuh tahun selama mereka tinggal bersama ini, eh?_

Keduanya bahkan masih belum banyak mengenal satu sama lain lebih jauh.

Pagi itu keduanya berangkat berbarengan menuju kota.

Mereka kadang-kadang berjalan bersama seperti ini, berdampingan, sekedar pergi ke kota untuk menyelesaikan beberapa keperluan.

Tetapi pagi ini, belanja hanyalah alasan bodoh yang dikarang Orihime. Kenyataannya adalah, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengan Ulquiorra, karena gadis itu tidak akan bisa sekedar untuk menatap pemuda itu lama-lama malam ini. Lagipula, entah kenapa Orihime memiliki perasaan buruk tentang pekerjaan si pemuda kali ini.

Gadis itu segera menggelengkan kepala untuk mengenyahkan pikiran tersebut.

Mereka berjalan melewati satu-satunya jalan setapak di antara padang pesawahan padi yang teramat luas di desa itu. Ulquiorra dan Orihime sengaja memilih untuk tinggal di sudut pedesaan karena akan jauh lebih mudah untuk hidup di sana, dengan biaya hidup yang tentu jauh lebih murah.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, hanya sesekali bertukar kata. Tapi semua baik-baik saja, mereka sudah terbiasa. Seperti itulah cara mereka berinteraksi. Apalagi di saat Ulquiorra sudah mendekati mode bekerjanya seperti saat ini, pemuda itu akan semakin diam mulai bersikap waspada.

Bulir-bulir padi sudah hampir menguning. Penduduk desa akan mendapatkan panen yang melimpah tahun ini. Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat, semenjak mereka pertama datang ke salah satu desa kecil di kota kecil ini. tempat yang asing dengan wajah-wajah yang asing. Sekarang semuanya telah berbeda dari masa mereka kanak-kanak dulu. Ulquiorra dan Orihime sudah hampir mengenali semua orang dewasa di desa, yang memang terbilang hanya sedikit itu, dan sudah mengetahui setiap sudut tempat di kota.

Para penduduk banyak yang menganggap Ulquiorra dan Orihime sebagai sepasang adik-kakak yang hidup jauh di pertengahan sawah yang luas. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang baik dan ramah.

Tetapi, beberapa anak muda atau orang asing yang sekedar lewat akan selalu menatap lama ke arah mereka disertai dengan bisikan atau pun kekehan. Orihime tahu pasti bahwa tatapan dan pembicaraan itu merujuk pada Ulquiorra.

Tentu saja. Pemuda itu adalah salah satu jenis pemuda tegap nan tampan yang hampir sulit ditemukan di kedalaman pedesaan. Lihatlah perawakan kokoh, rambut hitam legam, dan mata hijau gelap yang mencolok itu. Terlebih warna kulitnya yang sangat putih mendekati pucat, dengan karakter seorang pekerja keras dan watak dingin yang alami, eksistensinya hampir tampak bagai perpaduan sempurna antara maskulinitas dan keindahan. Membuat penampilannya semakin mencuri perhatian banyak orang untuk tertuju padanya.

Tak salah bila orang-orang merasa penasaran.

Itu tidak masalah, tentu saja. Sejujurnya, Orihime setuju dengan orang-orang itu tentang betapa menariknya seorang Ulquiorra.

Sikapnya yang dingin dan tak acuh, juga wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu, secara aneh malah bisa membuat gadis-gadis jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tetapi, Orihime masih merasa terganggu ketika para gadis menatap pemuda itu terlalu lama. Meski Ulquiorra selalu tampak tidak peduli dengan semua perhatian yang ditujukan untuknya itu. Membuat Orihime sedikit merasa lega.

Tapi entah kenapa, Orihime dibuat risau saat ada gadis yang secara terang-terangan berani untuk mendekati Ulquiorra. Meski Ulquiorra selalu mengabaikannya, tetap saja Orihime merasa hatinya dicengkram kuat oleh sebuah tangan tak kasat mata.

Sayangnya, karena pikirannya selalu terfokus pada Ulquiorra, Orihime sendiri tidak bisa menyadari bahwa sebagian perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di jalanan pun selalu tertuju padanya. Lihatlah wajah elok, rambut merah-jingga yang indah, mata besar berwarna kelabu, kulit putih mulus, dan tubuh dengan lekuk sempurna itu. Membuat Orihime terlihat bak seorang kembang desa saja.

Kini mereka mulai memasuki gerbang menuju kota. Jalanan besar di sepanjang sana sudah ramai dipenuhi banyak orang.

Dan hal yang tak disangka-sangka itu pun terjadi.

Sebuah suara perempuan memanggil nama si pemuda. Ulquiorra dan Orihime sontak berbalik dan segera menemukan seorang wanita sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. Orihime terhenyak di tempat, apa yang diinginkan wanita itu dari Ulquiorra?

Orihime perlahan menoleh ke arah Ulquiorra dan langsung terkejut saat gadis itu melihat ada ekspresi kaget di wajahnya. Mimiknya yang biasa stoik mendadak berubah serius.

Cengkraman di hati Orihime terasa mengerat. Dadanya tiba-tiba berubah sesak.

Orihime mulai berkata terbata, "U-Ulquiorra, siapa—"

"Apa kau perlu bantuan dalam belanja?" tanya Ulquiorra memotong ucapan Orihime. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah gadis bermanik _hazel_ tersebut.

"Tidak, tap—"

" _Fine_. Kalau begitu, nampaknya kita harus berpisah di sini." Potong Ulquiorra lagi, masih tidak menengok ke arah gadis itu.

Orihime hanya mampu menegang dalam diam saat melihat Ulquiorra segera menghampiri wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Ia menelan ludah. Pikirannya sedikit terganggu saat Ulquiorra tanpa ragu meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah keramaian kota, demi wanita itu.

Kemudian, Orihime menghela napas dalam dan memutuskan untuk segera berbaur dalam desakan kerumunan orang.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _Updated at May 01, 2017._


	3. Chapter 3 - stay

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

 **Overture : Bleach opening 12 – Change (Miwa)**

 **Warning : OOC. Galau. Terjemahan fanfic Not There.**

* * *

 **Change.**

 _Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

Tak sampai lima menit Ulquiorra pergi, Orihime sudah mulai merasa bosan.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3 – stay_**

 ** _Just standing around here, waiting_** **,** hanya berdiri diam di sini, menunggu,

 ** _Never try to start anything_ , **tidak pernah mencoba untuk memulai apa pun.

* * *

Orihime tidak bersemangat untuk berbelanja.

Ia hanya ingin berbaring di sana, di atas hamparan hijau rumput sambil memandangi langit biru. Ada banyak hal yang sedang berputar dalam benaknya sekarang.

Bagaimana bisa Ulquiorra mengenal perempuan itu, dan mengapa? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lalukan bersama? Lagipula, siapa . . perempuan yang ditemui Ulquiorra barusan?

Pemuda itu tidak pernah bercerita.

Orihime tahu, ia tidak punya hak untuk merasa risau, atau iri. Tidak, bukan iri. Gadis bermutiara kelabu indah itu menangkupkan satu tangan di dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang berderu. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Orihime sedang merasa cemburu.

Selama ini, gadis itu selalu bingung akan perasaannya terhadap Ulquiorra, dikarenakan cara pemuda itu memperlakukannya. Dalam waktu tujuh tahun ini, Ulquiorra tidak pernah menunjukkan perhatian khusus pada Orihime dan tampak tidak memiliki ketertarikan akan apa yang dirasakannya. Setidaknya, itu yang Orihime yakini. Ia merasa takut, bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti, tiba saatnya bagi Ulquiorra untuk meninggalkannya sendirian?

Keduanya telah tumbuh dewasa.

Maka, tanpa adanya perkembangan dalam hubungan mereka, pasti akan datang saat dimana Ulquiorra dan Orihime harus berpisah. Pemuda itu tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal bersamanya, _anyway_.

Orihime menghela napas pelan. Gadis berambut _auburn_ terang itu selalu diselubungi aura negatif jika sudah menekuri masa depannya dengan si pemuda. Bagaimana pun juga, sejak apa yang terjadi pada kehidupan mereka dulu sampai pada sekarang, Ulquiorra selalu menjadi penyemangatnya, jalan hidupnya . . dunianya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Orihime jika Ulquiorra tidak lagi ada di sampingnya?

Sudah pasti ia akan hancur.

Orihime tidak tahu cara untuk memperoleh uang. Semua yang ia tahu hanyalah melakukan pekerjaan rumah dan menunggu kepulangan Ulquiorra dengan sabar di pondok sederhana mereka yang terletak di tengah padang padi nan luas.

Berterimakasih kepada pemuda itu, sekalipun Orihime tidak pernah merasakan atau mengalami kelaparan. Gadis itu sudah mendapat kehidupan yang cukup, dan ia tidak pernah berminat untuk meminta lebih.

Jika ada sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Orihime di dunia ini, itu adalah . . hati pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra.

Gadis pemilik manik _hazel_ itu selalu mengagumi si pemuda.

Orihime sempat memejamkan mata, merasakan bayangan Ulquiorra untuk kembali menyemangatinya. Kemudian ia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dan segera bergeleng untuk membiarkan pikiran negatif keluar dari kepalanya.

Apa yang terjadi di masa depan biar lah terjadi nanti. Apa yang harus Orihime lakukan sekarang adalah berbelanja.

.

Orihime menyenandungkan sebuah lagu sendu saat ia membersihkan sisa makan malamnya. Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Ulquiorra tidak ada di rumah. Meski saat pemuda itu ada pun, kebanyakan Orihime hanya memandangnya diam-diam dari kejauhan, memang.

Orihime belum bisa tidur sekarang. Rasa kantuknya tak kunjung datang. Mungkin akibat benaknya dipenuhi oleh beragam kecemasan tentang apa yang sedang Ulquiorra lakukan saat ini.

Ulquiorra bilang, ia akan pulang larut malam.

Kini, saat Orihime memikirkannya lagi, apa jenis pekerjaan yang dilakukan pemuda itu pada waktu selarut ini? Apakah ia selalu bekerja ditemani seorang perempuan? Atau, dikelilingi banyak wanita, mungkin?

Orihime tidak pernah mempertanyakan hal semacam itu, karena Ulquiorra melarangnya. Maka, Orihime menepuk pipinya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut.

Pada akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju kamar. Malam sudah larut. Ia harus memaksa dirinya untuk tidur sebelum Ulquiorra pulang. Jika pemuda itu sampai mendapati Orihime masih terjaga karena menunggu kepulangannya, maka Ulquiorra akan jengkel.

Orihime membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, lalu memeluk bantalnya.

Mereka telah tinggal bersama, tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, Ulquiorra tidak pernah membicarakan masalahnya pada Orihime. Apakah ada seseorang di luar sana yang menjadi pendengar semua keluh-kesah pemuda itu? Orihime tidak pernah mau menebak. Bagaimana jika 'hari itu' datang, saat dimana Ulquiorra akhirnya membawa seorang wanita asing ke dalam kehidupan mereka?

Orihime tidak akan pernah merasa siap.

. . .

Sepasang mata _hazel_ terbuka, lalu berkedip dua kali. Sejak kapan Orihime ketiduran?

 _DUK._

Kedua manik gadis itu melebar. Terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari luar kamar, membuat Orihime segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu. Sedetik kemudian, ia sempat mematung ketika melihat Ulquiorra sedang terkulai duduk di kursi kayu dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi luka memar. Orihime mengerjap, lalu segera menghampiri pemuda itu.

Ulquiorra yang sedang menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" Orihime bertanya dengan terbata, bergerak dalam panik seraya menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk mengecek luka si pemuda.

Ulquiorra hanya diam tak menjawab. Orihime mendongak dan bertanya lagi, "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapat semua luka ini?"

"Aku mengacaukannya sedikit." Ulquiorra akhirnya bicara.

"Me-mengacaukan?" Orihime khawatir. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan dalam pekerjaanmu?"

Ulquiorra menjawab singkat. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Orihime menatap tepat ke arah Ulquiorra dengan raut kentara khawatir. Seperti biasa, pemuda itu selalu menolak untuk membicarakan pekerjaannya.

Orihime menelan ludah. Perlahan, gadis itu menurunkan pandangannya pada goresan luka dan memar yang terukir di lengan pemuda itu. Meskipun kadang Ulquiorra pulang membawa beberapa luka, namun lukanya saat ini terlihat jauh lebih dalam, dan lebih serius.

Orihime hampir tidak pernah mendapati pemuda itu terluka sampai meneteskan darah seperti ini, karenanya kejadian seperti ini sangat mengganggunya.

Dengan lembut Orihime mengangkat tangan Ulquiorra, seraya mengusap pelan kulit pucat pemuda itu sampai pada tempat luka-lukanya berada.

"Kumohon, Ulquiorra. Bisakah kau menceritakan masalahmu, sekali ini saja? Aku merasa sangat tidak berguna," ujar Orihime pelan, masih belum menatap permata hijau milik si pemuda yang tengah kembali diarahkan padanya.

Ulquiorra memandang Orihime dengan mata yang sedikit melebar. Pemuda itu tidak ingin membuat Orihime terganggu dengan hal-hal yang ia lakukan dalam pekerjaan, namun membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya pun nampaknya bukanlah suatu hal yang bijak.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan," ucap Ulquiorra. Orihime segera mendongakkan kepala.

"Aku melakukan beberapa pekerjaan pengawalan," lanjutnya.

Orihime terlihat terkejut. "Apa? Itu terdengar berbahaya—"

"Tidak juga. Biasanya aku dapat menanganinya dengan baik," sanggah Ulquiorra.

Orihime menelan ludah, langsung teringat akan sesuatu. "J-jadi, apa kau mendapat luka-luka ini karena mengawal perempuan yang kau temui kemarin?" gadis itu terlanjur penasaran, karenanya ia berani bertanya blak-blakan.

Ulquiorra tidak menjawab lagi, alih-alih menyipitkan mata pada padis itu. Orihime kembali menelan ludah, paham bahwa Ulquiorra tidak ingin membicarakan hal ini.

Entah kenapa hati Orihime mendadak terasa dililiti sesuatu, sesak.

"Apa wanita itu... penting bagimu?" gumam Orihime pelan, seraya memindahkan penglihatannya ke arah lain.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Orihime kembali merendahkan pandangannya, nyaris merasa kecewa. Lalu gadis itu bangkit berdiri. "Biarkan aku mengobati lukamu."

Ia pergi mengambil obat-obatan, dengan pikiran yang sangat terganggu oleh semua ini.

Tak ada yang bersuara selama pengobatan berlangsung. Ulquiorra memang sangat stoik. Ia bahkan tidak mengaduh saat Orihime membersihkan lukanya yang berdarah, atau saat si gadis mengolesi lukanya dengan salep. Jadi, pengobatan itu berlangsung cepat dan mudah.

Setelah selesai, Orihime tiba-tiba mendesah pelan. Ulquiorra menatap mata khawatirnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku untuk bekerja? Mungkin, aku dapat sedikit membantu—"

"Itu tidak perlu," potong Ulquiorra.

Orihime agak tercengang dengan penolakan yang segera datang dari mulut si pemuda. "Tapi, kau terus melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya. Jika aku dapat membantu, maka ka—"

"Itu tidak akan mengubah apa pun," tolak si pemuda, membuat Orihime seketika berhenti bicara untuk sejenak

"Jika begitu, kau bisa mencari pekerjaan yang lebih mudah," gumam Orihime.

Ulquiorra mengalihkan pandang. Ia sudah menduga, Orihime akan menjadi seberisik ini saat merasa cemas. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin menceritakan apa pun mengenai pekerjaannya.

"Tidak ada yang namanya pekerjaan mudah," sahut Ulquiorra.

Gadis itu naif. Bagaimana bisa dia masih berpikir untuk memiliki kehidupan yang lebih mudah setelah menyaksikan dan mengalami sendiri dunia yang mengerikan ini?

"Jika begitu, bagaimana dengan pekerjaan yang lebih aman—"

"Cukup."

Seketika Orihime berhenti bicara, raut wajahnya syok. Ia menggigit bibir. "Tapi, Ulquiorra—"

"Apa yang kulakukan dalam pekerjaanku bukan urusanmu." Mimik Ulquiorra berubah serius. _Emerald_ nya memandang intens manik abu Orihime.

"I-itu benar. Hanya saja..."

Gadis itu tampak muram.

Ulquiorra membuang muka. "Ini hidupku. Kau tak perlu ikut campur," ucapnya dingin.

Sepasang _hazel_ milik Orihime membulat lebar mendengarnya. Ia tidak berkata apapun lagi.

x x x

Orihime sangat paham akan hal itu.

Ia tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur, terutama saat menyangkut sesuatu tentang kehidupan pemuda itu. Tapi Orihime tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa stres.

Mereka jarang berseteru seperti ini. Ulquiorra selalu menjadi orang yang bertanggung jawab dan handal. Dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang telah dia mulai sendiri. Tapi itu tidak berarti Orihime tidak boleh peduli dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, bukan?

Jika Ulquiorra melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya untuk memberinya makan, maka Orihime sebenarnya terlibat, kan?

Orihime merasa lebih buruk lagi karena ia memiliki prasangka lain yang ia khawatirkan diluar keselamatan pemuda itu. Diam-diam ia benar-benar penasaran dengan identitas wanita yang ditemui Ulquiorra tempo hari. Ia ingin tahu wanita macam apa yang bisa membuat Ulquiorra tetap bungkam seperti demikian. Pemuda itu tak pernah mau bercerita.

Sekarang, mereka saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Ada kecanggungan yang meliputi interaksi keduanya semenjak percakapan tadi malam. Setidaknya itulah yang Orihime rasakan sekarang. Ulquiorra marah padanya, dan si gadis bahkan tidak berani mendekati pemuda itu, sejak tadi malam.

Orihime baru berani mendatangi Ulquiorra saat melihat pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian kerja, sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke luar.

"K-kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Orihime.

Ulquiorra menoleh ke arah gadis itu, diam-diam merasa lega Orihime tidak lagi murung.

"Aku perlu pergi ke suatu tempat," jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Tapi, seharusnya kau beristirahat, lukamu masih—"

"Aku menolak terus-terusan berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan apa-apa," potong Ulquiorra.

Tidak seperti yang dirasakan Orihime, ternyata pemuda itu tetap bersikap tak acuh seperti biasa, namun tidak ada tanda marah seperti yang ia kira. Mungkin kecanggungan yang dirasakan oleh Orihime, hanya lah sebatas perasaan gadis itu saja. Ia merasa lega.

Ulquiorra memang seorang _workaholic_. Meskipun kondisinya sedang tidak sepenuhnya sehat, pemuda itu menolak untuk bermalas-malasan. Orihime tidak berani menentang keputusannya, karena itu ia hanya bergumam, "Hati-hati."

Dilihatnya si pemuda hanya menggangguk singkat ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi keluar dari pondok mereka. Kembali meninggalkan Orihime sendirian.

Orihime selalu merasa kagum dengan sikap tenang pemuda itu.

Meskipun dalam berbagai kesempatan Ulquiorra selalu terlihat dingin dan tidak pedulian, namun sebenarnya pemuda itu selalu mendengarkan segala ocehan Orihime, memakan semua masakannya tanpa pernah mengeluhkan apa pun, menjaganya, bahkan melindunginya.

Sebenarnya dia pemuda yang baik.

Ulquiorra tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun karena Orihime sudah mengerti. Pemuda itu tidak pernah mencoba menyakitinya, terlepas dari kata-kata kasarnya atau pun tatapan marahnya. Meski begitu, Orihime tidak suka dengan cara Ulquiorra menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Ia menduga bahwa pemuda itu pasti punya alasan dibalik setiap hal yang ia lakukan. Seperti saat ini, Ulquiorra terluka, tapi tidak mau menjelaskan alasannya.

Dan jika gadis itu boleh jujur, Orihime tidak suka saat dirinya, untuk kesekian ribu kalinya, ditinggal sendirian saja di pondok sederhana mereka. Tak sampai lima menit Ulquiorra pergi, Orihime sudah mulai merasa bosan.

. . .

Sore itu terasa damai seperti biasanya.

Orihime telah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya semenjak tadi. Tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan saat sendirian di rumah seperti ini, gadis itu menghabiskan waktunya dengan melihat hamparan kuning bulir padi yang mengelilingi pondoknya, atau mendongak ke atas untuk menatap langit biru tak berujung.

Di lain waktu, beberapa kali Orihime berkunjung ke desa terdekat untuk menemui gadis-gadis seumurannya di sana. Namun untuk sebagian besar waktu, lagi-lagi gadis itu berakhir dengan tinggal di rumah untuk menunggu kepulangan Ulquiorra. Hanya memikirkan pemuda itu saja, entah mengapa hatinya selalu bisa diliputi kehangatan.

Saking tenggelamnya dalam lamunan, si gadis sampai melonjak agak keras saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba Orihime merasa bersemangat, menduga Ulquiorra lah yang sedang berada di balik pintu.

Orihime berjalan cepat menuju pintu, lalu memutar knop dan perlahan membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Gadis bersurai sewarna senja itu langsung merasa kecewa ketika tidak menemukan Ulquiorra, melainkan sosok lain yang kini tengah berdiri di luar sana. Orang itu mengenakan jubah dengan tudung yang menutupi kepala dan menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya.

Refleks, Orihime kembali menutup pintu. Ulquiorra berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar tidak menerima orang asing sembarang, terutama ketika dirinya sedang sendirian saja di rumah.

"Tunggu!"

Orihime tiba-tiba membeku tepat sebelum daun pintu sepenuhnya menutup. Itu adalah sebuah suara wanita.

Di saat yang bersamaan, tamu tak diundang tersebut memakai kedua tangannya untuk menahan pintu secara paksa agar bisa membuka jalan untuk dirinya masuk.

"Hey, aku bilang tunggu dulu," ucap wanita itu sembari membuka tudungnya.

Orihime terperangah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka melihat siapa yang sedang mengunjunginya itu.

Orang itu adalah . . wanita yang tempo hari menemui Ulquiorra. Apa yang diinginkan wanita itu di kediaman mereka ini?

Meskipun masih diliputi syok, Orihime masih sanggup melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau . . siapa?"

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _Updated at June 09, 2017._


	4. Chapter 4 - plea

**Disclaimer : Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.**

 **Overture : Bleach opening 12 – Change (Miwa)**

 **Warning : OOC. Terjemahan fanfic Not There.**

* * *

 **Change.**

 _Ulquiorra Schiffer – Orihime Inoue_

"Kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu lebih dari ini...," pinta Orihime.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 – plea**_

 _ **I want to stay honest to how I feel**_ **,** aku ingin tetap jujur terhadap perasaanku. **  
**

* * *

Pintu masuk pondok sederhana itu tampak sibuk.

Terjadi insiden tarik-menarik daun pintu antara penghuni pondok dan tamu tak diundangnya.

Orihime kini tertegun akan kedatangan seorang wanita yang tidak diduga-duga. Namun, gadis itu masih bisa memaksakan diri untuk bertanya, "Kau... siapa?"

Tamu wanita yang dimaksud akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat wajah Orihime, dan seketika itu ia terdiam dengan mulut agak terbuka. Seolah sedang terpesona.

"Mungkinkah kau... adiknya Ulquiorra yang banyak diperbincangkan itu? Orihime- _chan_ ya?" tanya si wanita, terlihat sangat penasaran.

"Eh?" Orihime hanya berkedip dua kali.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah balik diberi pertanyaan seperti demikian. Adik? Orihime tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Terlebih, wanita yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan penuh minat itu sampai tahu namanya segala.

"Tidak mungkin orang lain, eh?" tanya wanita asing itu lagi, menyimpulkan sendiri karena Orihime tak kunjung menjawab.

 _Tentu saja gadis cantik berambut auburn panjang yang kini sedang diamatinya sudah pasti bukan kekasih Ulquiorra_ , pikir wanita bermata biru pudar tersebut. Itu tidak mungkin. Ulquiorra bukan tipe pemuda yang akan membawa seorang gadis sembarangan ke rumahnya. Lagipula sampai saat ini, pemuda itu tidak terlihat tertarik untuk berkencan.

Si wanita mulai tersenyum lebar. "Woow, kau benar-benar cantik seperti yang dirumorkan!"

Pipi Orihime sedikit bersemu merah.

Wanita yang kini sedang berdiri di hadapan gadis itu memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik. Ditilik dari penampilannya yang dewasa nan elegan, sang wanita bisa saja memberikan kesan anggun jika ia tidak menunjukan sikap berisik seperti ini. Terutama ketika bertemu dengan orang baru. Namun tingkah tersebut membuatnya tampak ramah dan supel, sehingga membuat Orihime tidak bisa memberikan penilaian buruk tentangnya. Keramahannya terasa _familiar_ , membuat Orihime entah mengapa merasa nostalgia.

Ketika wanita yang nampak lebih tua dari Orihime itu masih tampak heboh mengiranya sebagai adik Ulquiorra, diam-diam Orihime meniliknya lekat.

Sang wanita membubuhkan riasan yang membuat wajah cantiknya semakin memesona dan memikat, tubuh jenjangnya dibalut oleh kimono sewarna _peach_ berbahan sutra. Rambut panjang bergelombangnya diikat dalam sebuah sanggul longgar, hanya beberapa untai rambut oranye terang tersebut yang dibiarkan menjuntai di samping wajahnya.

Orihime menelan ludah. Wanita itu berpenampilan seperti seorang _geisha_ yang pernah ia lihat di kota. Napasnya tiba-tiba terasa tercekat.

"Umm maaf, dan... kau?" Orihime bertanya dengan nada formal yang sopan.

"Aw, kesopan santunan dan wajah yang manis!" tutur si wanita semakin heboh, membuat Orihime agak melonjak. "Kau benar-benar sesuatu! Kurasa, aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu," tambah wanita itu, agak menggodai.

Orihime kembali merona.

"Oh, maafkan atas ketidaksopananku," akhirnya si wanita menata sikap. "Kau bisa memanggilku Rangiku," ucap wanita itu, lalu ia menyondongkan badannya ke depan dan berbisik, "Aku seorang _geisha_ dari kota."

Sepasang manik _hazel_ Orihime sontak melebar. Ah, benar saja dugaannya. Dia seorang _geisha._

" _G-geisha_?" Orihime terkejut, bersamaan dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Ulquiorra?"

"Karena beberapa pekerjaan, tentu saja," jawab Rangiku santai.

Orihime terdiam. _Kenapa?_ Sekelebat memori masa lalu tiba-tiba kembali muncul di benaknya secara perlahan-lahan. Tentang luka, pelarian, dan rumah hiburan. Dadanya mendadak sesak. _Kenapa Ulquiorra... bersedia berhubungan dengan seorang geisha?_

Gadis bermutiara kelabu itu menelan ludah, "B- berarti... tentang luka-lukanya kemarin..."

Rangiku mengangguk. "Ya, itu tidak berjalan dengan baik."

Orihime seketika membeku. Raut wajahnya gusar. "Pekerjaan seperti apa? Apakah dia mengawalmu, atau..." Ia berhenti bicara karena kehabisan kata.

Melihat Orihime tampak tercengang, Rangiku menangkup mulutnya. "Tunggu, jangan bilang... kau tidak tahu?"

Sebuah gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban pertanyaan tersebut.

"Oh, tenanglah!" Refleks Rangiku berujar demikian. "Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan kakakmu, tapi sungguh, kau tidak perlu cemas. Ulquiorra itu, hm... bisa dibilang, dia adalah sebuah paket komplit."

"Paket . . komplit?"

Rangiku segera mengangguk. "Yup, semacam, bisa melakukan apa pun dan sangat bisa diandalkan," jelasnya cepat. Namun entah kenapa sedetik kemudian ia menjadi terlihat jengkel. "Yah, kau tahu lah."

Sejujurnya, Orihime masih belum paham. Ia hendak bertanya lagi tetapi Rangiku memotong, "Ngomong-ngomong, dia tidak ada di rumah, kan?" wanita itu mengintip ke dalam pondok, "Jadi kita lupakan saja tentang dia."

"Eh?" si gadis bertambah bingung.

Rangiku membuang napas jengkel. "Geezz, Bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan gadis manis sepertimu sendirian di tempat seperti ini?" gerutunya, kembali memandang Orihime dengan tatapan heran.

"Umm, tak apa. Aku sudah terbiasa." Balas si gadis dengan polosnya.

"Tidak boleh! Oh, gadis secantik dirimu seharusnya mendapat perlindungan yang layak. Aku tidak percaya dia bisa sebodoh ini!"

Orihime tertawa canggung. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia ajukan, tetapi apakah ia diizinkan untuk bertanya? Bagaimanapun juga wanita itu adalah tamunya Ulquiorra. Dan keduanya masih tetap berdiri di ambang pintu sekarang. Orihime ragu apakah ia diperbolehkan membawa Rangiku masuk, atau bahkan diizinkan untuk sekedar berbicara dengannya, terutama saat topik yang menjadi perbincangan mereka adalah pemuda itu sendiri.

Orihime paham sekali bahwa Ulquiorra tidak suka disinggung mengenai urusan pribadinya, apalagi jika dibicarakan begini.

Rangiku kembali melirik ke dalam rumah dan mendesah. "Sungguh, hanya memikirkan kau berdiam diri seharian di rumah saja sudah membuatku bosan. Bagaimana kau bisa tahan?"

Orihime hanya memberikan senyuman canggung, terpana dengan sikap blak-blakan Rangiku.

Dua detik kemudian, wanita bermata biru pudar itu seakan diingatkan, "Ah, memangnya kau tidak bekerja?"

Orihime terdiam, ragu-ragu untuk menjawab, "Aku... baru-baru ini memikirkan untuk mencarinya."

Rangiku menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu bagus! Dengar," Sang _geisha_ mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat Orihime semakin bergerak dalam kecanggungan saat wajahnya ditilik terang-terangan dari jarak sedekat itu.

"Kau memiliki wajah yang sangat menawan. Sayang sekali jika kau terus mengurung diri di tempat sempit dan terasing seperti ini." Rangiku melanjutkan. "Terlebih, aku mulai menyukaimu juga."

Orihime berkedip. Ia bertanya polos. "Apakah pekerjaan diukur dari penampilan?"

Rangiku terkekeh. Ia mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak, hm, maksudku iya. Beberapa pekerjaan memang memerlukannya," koreksi wanita itu.

"O-oh, begitu..."

Rangiku tersenyum tipis, menyadari kebingungan masih terpancar dari paras ayu milik si gadis. Maka ia kembali menjelaskan. "Yup. Misalnya, seorang penghibur tentu akan peduli dengan penampilannya. Sebab mereka menghibur orang dengan aksi penghiburan mereka, termasuk juga penampilan, seperti orang-orang di rumah _geisha_."

"Ah, kau benar. Mereka sungguh cantik... dan indah sekali," gumam Orihime. Ia mengakui bahwa penghuni rumah hiburan memang selalu dielu-elukan oleh khal layak. Lalu, gaids itu langsung teringat bahwa wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka. Sontak wajah Orihime bersemu. "Dan, kau juga cantik."

"Ah, terima kasih!" Rangiku menunjukkan ekspresi senang sebelum ia kembali memasang raut menggoda, "Jadi, apa kau tertarik untuk menjadi sepertiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Orihime menelengkan kepala.

"Kau bisa menjadi seorang _geisha_ yang populer!"

Orihime dibuat terkejut. "A-aku? Menjadi seorang _geisha_? Tapi—" Ia berhenti berkata, mematung saking syoknya dengan ide tersebut. Jemari tangannya meremas erat rok gaun sederhana yang ia kenakan.

Sementara Rangiku mengangguk. "Setelah sedikit mendapat bimbingan, aku yakin kau akan semakin mekar. Maka kau bisa menjadi terkenal dan mendapatkan uang banyak dalam waktu singkat."

' _Uang banyak_?' batin Orihime, semakin dibuat bungkam.

Menyadari ada raut ngeri dan tegang dalam wajah gadis muda itu, Rangiku tau apa yang sedang Orihime pikirkan.

"Tenanglah, menjadi _geisha_ tidak seburuk yang banyak dirumorkan." Wanita itu berusaha mengoreksi praduga mengenai pekerjaannya. "Tidak seperti dulu, pekerjaan ini sudah lebih dihormati sekarang. Seorang _geisha_ tidak lagi bisa diusik secara umum, tentu saja tergantung dari reputasinya. Tidak akan ada pelecehan bebas seperti yang kau pikirkan, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Tidak, bukan itu—"

Orihime berhenti, merasa tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Tidak pernah terpikir olehnya, ia akan ditawari sebuah kesempatan untuk dapat membantu Ulquiorra dalam mencari uang. Namun jika kesempatan tersebut melibatkan hal-hal mengenai rumah hiburan... apakah itu tidak akan mengganggunya? Terlebih, bagaimana pendapat Ulquiorra nantinya?

"Maksudku, aku... tidak tahu." Orihime lanjut bicara. "K-kurasa, Ulquiorra tidak akan mengizinkan..."

"Ayolah, coba saja dulu." Rangiku tertawa pelan, membujuk lagi. "Kau tertarik untuk bekerja dengan kami, kan?"

Orihime tampak menimbang, ia benar-benar bimbang. "Umm—"

"Itu tidak perlu."

Sebuah sanggahan tegas tiba-tiba terdengar datang dari arah belakang tempat kedua wanita itu berdiri, membuat Orihime dan Rangiku sama-sama menoleh dalam kaget.

Ternyata Ulquiorra sudah berdiri di sana.

"Ulquiorra!" gumam Orihime yang entah mengapa selalu merasa lega dikala melihat pemuda berambut _ebony_ gelap itu datang.

"Ya ampun, kau mengejutkanku!" jerit Rangiku.

"Hal penting apa yang membawamu ke sini?" tanya Ulquiorra dingin.

Rangiku merengut. "Jangan sekaku itu. Aku hanya ingin mengecek kondisimu karena khawatir."

"Konyol," komentar Ulquiorra, tanpa ekspresi.

Orihime mencermati interaksi keduanya. Mereka memang terlihat saling mengenal, namun tidak tampak _sedekat_ itu. Ini membuat si gadis merasa sedikit lega. Lagipula hanya perasaannya saja atau... seperti ada kejengkelan dalam nada bicara Ulquiorra?

Rangiku mendesah dan menggerutu, "Kau bersikap sedingin biasanya."

"Jika kau telah selesai dengan urusanmu, maka segera lah pergi," perintah si pemuda.

Rangiku menaikkan alis. "Tidak mau. Aku suka berada di sini."

"Apa katamu?" Kali ini Ulquiorra menunjukkan raut tidak suka.

Menyadari itu, sang _geisha_ melangkah mundur menghampiri Orihime dan segera meraih bahu gadis itu.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan disini!" seru wanita itu. "Aku berjumpa dengan gadis secantik dan selembut ini. Astaga, tidak pernah terbayangkan seseorang sepertimu memiliki Orihime- _chan_ sebagai adik!" oloknya.

Orihime hanya diam dengan ekspresi tegang. Jelas sekali wanita _geisha_ itu sengaja melakukan itu, berupaya membuat Ulquiorra semakin kesal. Orihime melirik gugup ke arah si pemuda.

Namun pemuda itu hanya menimpali dengan santai. "Itu bukan urusanmu," ucapnya, mulai berjalan melewati wanita itu menuju mulut pintu. Ia memberi isyarat pada Orihime untuk duluan memasuki rumah.

Segera gadis itu memberi Rangiku seulas senyum lembut sebelum mulai melangkah masuk melewati pintu. Ulquiorra mengikutinya dan segera memegangi knop, bermaksud mengusir Rangiku.

"Pergi," titah Ulquiorra sekali lagi.

Sontak Rangiku melebarkan mata. "Kau benar-benar mengusirku?" Ia segera merengut, merasa tersinggung. "Jahat sekali, kau bahkan tidak mengizinkan seorang _lady_ untuk duduk?"

"Aku tak peduli. Kau tidak diundang di sini."

Sang _geisha_ memutar matanya. "Aku serius dengan pembicaraan pekerjaan ta-"

"Aku serius menentangnya," potong Ulquiorra, terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya.

Rangiku mengernyit, tapi tak mau menyerah. "Ayolah, sepertinya Orihime- _chan_ tertarik. Aku sendiri yang akan membimbingnya. Dia bahkan bisa menjadi _adik_ ku." Ia bersikeras.

Ulquiorra membalas dengan melempar tatapan tajam. "Simpan gagasanmu untuk orang lain."

Rangiku menghela nafas singkat. "Padahal kau memiliki adik yang sangat cantik. Kau tak bisa terus menahannya di tempat seperti ini, kan?"

Sepasang manik _emerald_ menyipit. "Bukan kau yang berhak memutuskan itu," pungkas Ulquiorra, sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu.

Rangiku menatap kosong daun pintu di depannya, dibuat tercengang dengan tingkah laku si pemuda. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Ulquiorra bersikap seposesif itu pada seseorang, biasanya ia selalu tampak tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali yang berkaitan dengan pekerjaan.

Akhirnya si wanita mendesahkan kekehan., terhibur dengan sifat over-protektif tersebut. "Ya ampun, apa-apaan itu? Apa dia memiliki _sister complex_?"

. . .

Orihime tengah duduk di kursi kayu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. _Hazel_ nya menatap landskap bulir-bulir padi yang tengah menguning di pesawahan depan pondok mereka.

Namun pikirannya tampak sibuk pada hal lain.

Ulquiorra melirik ke arah gadis yang sedari tadi duduk meringkuk tanpa semangat itu. Ia tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Orihime sekarang.

Undangan sang _geisha,_ perihal ajakan pekerjaan tadi.

"Jangan pernah mencoba mempertimbangkan perkataan wanita itu." Ia berujar.

Orihime berbalik dan mendongak untuk menatap si pemuda, berusaha tersenyum lemah seraya mengangkat bahu. "Y-ya," sahutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu tak pernah mahir dalam berbohong. Ulquiorra bisa menyadari ada rengutan dalam senyuman palsunya.

Sebenarnya, Orihime ingin bertanya mengapa Ulquiorra sampai setuju untuk bekerjasama dengan seorang _geisha_. Seolah pemuda itu telah melupakan segala hal yang telah mereka alami di rumah hiburan sewaktu keduanya kecil dulu. Barangkali, hanya Orihime saja yang masih menyimpan kenangan buruk tentang itu, sementara Ulquiorra telah lama _move on_.

Orihime merasa... ia tak akan pernah bisa menjadi sekuat pemuda itu.

Makanya ia tidak bisa menanyakan apa pun. Orihime tak berani, dadanya sesak setiap kali mengungkit hal itu.

"Bukankah dia sangatlah cantik?" Si gadis hanya bisa bergumam demikian.

Ulquiorra terdiam sejenak, menduga ucapan Orihime merujuk pada sang _geisha._ "Mungkin," balasnya.

Orihime melirik. Jawaban macam apa itu?

"Tidakkah kau tertarik padanya?" ia kembali bertanya.

Ulquiorra menatap kosong ke arah gadis itu, bertanya-tanya bagaimana Orihime bisa memikirkan omong kosong seperti itu. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena setiap lelaki menyukai _geisha,_ " jawab Orihime dengan polosnya.

Ulquiorra menautkan alis. "Kalau begitu, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka."

Mendengarnya, Orihime langsung tertawa. Tawa yang terdengar lebih tulus sekarang. Bodohnya ia, sampai mempertanyakan hal itu segala. Tentu saja Ulquiorra bukanlah tipe pemuda semacam itu.

"Benar sekali," ujar gadis itu, sedikit lebih ceria.

Merasa hati dan pikirannya sudah lebih ringan, Orihime bergeser sedikit di kursinya, memberi ruang pada Ulquiorra untuk mengundangnya duduk. Kemudian, tanpa ragu Ulquiorra ikut duduk di samping si gadis, sembari mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di sore hari. Biasanya si pemuda selalu pulang ke rumah di waktu nyaris petang.

"Rasanya sudah lama," Orihime mulai bicara, membuat Ulquiorra menoleh. "Semenjak terakhir kali kau punya waktu senggang di sore hari seperti ini."

Gadis itu menyuarakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Ulquiorra sekarang.

"Benar," timpal Ulquiorra. Ia memang selalu sibuk belakangan ini.

Orihime tersenyum lembut seraya memandang permata hijau gelap Ulquiorra yang selalu tampak indah itu, dengan sepasang manik _hazel_ cerah miliknya. Rasanya nyaman berada di sekitar Ulquiorra, sampai Orihime bisa melupakan pertikaian yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya.

"Bolehkan aku mengobati punggungmu juga?" tiba-tiba si gadis bertanya.

Ulquiorra berkedip.

"Aku melihat ada noda darah di punggung bajumu, jadi kupikir punggungmu juga terluka..." Orihime cepat-cepat menambahkan saat Ulquiorra tampak ragu.

"Oke," jawab si pemuda pada akhirnya. Lagipula ia sudah terlanjur ketahuan.

Ulquiorra mulai membuka kancing bajunya, satu-persatu, perlahan melepaskan pakaian yang melapisi badan atasnya. Orihime segera memalingkan muka sembari menelan ludah. Ia merasa gugup ketika melihat Ulquiorra menanggalkan atasannya, dan langsung mempertimbangkan usulannya untuk mengobati tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku akan mengambil salep," ujar si gadis sambil cepat-cepat melangkah pergi.

Saat Orihime kembali kesana, Ulquiorra sudah setengah telanjang. Kali ini gadis itu benar-benar merasa ragu. Sudah berapa lama semenjak terakhir kali Orihime melihat si pemuda bertelanjang dada?

Ulquiorra memandang si gadis, keheranan melihat Orihime yang seolah mendadak mematung.

Sudah berapa tahun berlalu, eh? Ulquiorra kini mempunyai tubuh yang benar-benar tegap.

Orihime menyembunyikan rona di pipinya dengan segera menghampiri tubuh bagian belakang Ulquiorra. Tetapi, tepat saat gadis itu menghadap pada punggung si pemuda, Orihime melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya mendadak berhenti...

Tujuh tahun.

Tubuh Ulquiorra ikut tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Sekarang, pemuda itu memiliki bahu lebar, punggung yang kuat dan dada bidang. Orihime sempat tersipu saat melihat pemandangan itu tadi, namun pikirannya langsung teralihkan ketika si gadis menatap punggung Ulquiorra... yang ternyata dipenuhi oleh banyak bekas luka.

Orihime tiba-tiba bungkam tanpa kata. Pemandangan itu membuat hatinya terluka, sangat. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya, karena paham itu hanya akan membuat si pemuda terganggu. Lagipula Ulquiorra tak akan pernah mau menceritakan kronologi bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan luka-luka tersebut.

Kemudian, Orihime membelai lembut luka terbaru yang masih kelihatan basah. Kulit si pemuda yang biasanya putih pucat, kini tampak berwarna merah karena sisa darah.

Luka Ulquiorra terasa dingin saat Orihime mengoleskan salep dan melumuri lukanya dengan obat itu.

"Apa terasa sakit?" bisik Orihime.

"Tidak lagi," jawab Ulquiorra.

Orihime menaikkan arah pandangannya, pada kepala belakang Ulquiorra yang berambut hitam pekat itu. Lalu ia kembali menurunkan matanya ke punggung si pemuda, memandang jejak luka-lukanya cukup lama.

Kemudian Ulquiorra mendadak merasa punggungnya memberat ketika Orihime meletakkan kepalanya di sana. Si pemuda segera menolehkan kepala, mencoba melihat ke belakang.

Orihime tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menempatkan dahi di punggung bahu Ulquiorra tanpa pikir panjang. Ia hanya merasa hatinya memberat. Orihime tahu, selama ini Ulquiorra selalu bekerja sangat keras untuk menghidupi mereka. Namun gadis itu masih seringkali dicemaskan oleh hal-hal kecil. Ini membuatnya merasa buruk. Satu tangan Orihime menggenggam erat lengan atas Ulquiorra, dan satunya lagi masih mengusap punggung si pemuda. Air mata perlahan jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

"Kumohon, jangan lukai dirimu lebih dari ini...," pinta si gadis.

Ulquiorra tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Orihime sekarang, begitu pula dengan alasannya. Si pemuda memejamkan matanya dan perlahan balik menyandarkan kepalanya pada puncak kepala gadis itu. Ulquiorra bisa merasakan tubuh Orihime yang sedang gemetar.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan," gumamnya.

"Aku paham. Hanya saja... tolong jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Aku hanya memilikimu, Ulquiorra."

Si pemuda membuka mata, sedikit kaget mendengar penuturan tulus gadis itu barusan. Suara Orihime terdengar lirih, seolah sudah tidak bisa meredam isakannya. Gadis itu sedang menangis.

Ulquiorra memandang datar udara kosong di depan. Menghela napas pelan, ia hanya bisa menggerakan kepalanya dalam sebuah anggukan.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _Updated at July 06, 2017._


End file.
